Discovery
by zitaos
Summary: Some things are best left unknown. But then, some things aren't. Ruka has a conversation with Misaki's mother. Oneshot. Based on the normal ending of FFIV.


**A/N: My writing never gets better, damn it. -_-" I mean, the way I move so fast, use too much dialogue and the same words repeatedly... I don't even give enough explanation.**

**Anyways, there are many clarifications I'd like to make before you read this story, but if you don't want to waste your time reading all of this _vital _(there's a reason why it's emphasized) information, then I'm afraid you won't understand some of the details. So please don't skip this part, because there's always a reason why authors make notes before and after their fiction. ^^**

**Oh yeah, everything I write is either canon or headcanon. Heh.**

**My Headcanon Rules of This Story:**

**1) This is based on the normal ending of FFIV, which in this case, Misaki's fate is unknown. In my mental world of Fatal Frame, this ending is canon. Y'know, just because.**

**2) I will most definitely mention Misao (the father of Mio and Mayu, for those who do not know) as Misaki's brother, because they both have "Misa" in their names (such a lame excuse to call them siblings, but who cares). They're basically the Asou version of Shizu and Kei, yes. Well, except for the fact that they have just a bigger age gap in between themselves. ;w;**

**3) I consider the Asou's to be very rich people, for they are the descendants of Dr. Kunihiko who possibly made a lot of money in his lifetime when he invented the Spirit Stone Radio, the Spirit Stone Flashlight, and the Camera Obscura. Then, of course, they probably inherited all that money and spent it quite modestly. But you get the point. Hopefully.**

**4) Since this takes place in 1980, Misaki's mother is about forty years old or so, since Misao's probably in his mid 20s and Misaki's seventeen. Haven't really thought of a decent name for her yet, but I really don't think it's that necessary, anyway. She also keeps her maiden name private (another excuse of not coming up with a name for her, meh).**

**5) Everyone calls Misaki's parents with the "-sama" honorific; they are the ancestors of the man who created cameras, radios, and flashlights that could interact with ghosts, anyway.**

**Moving on.**

* * *

><p>It was no use calling out to her father. She knew he would never come back. Misaki and Madoka wouldn't return, either. She knew this very well.<p>

She wished it was all a dream, though. To be the only one who survived this disease out of the five kidnapped girls was a sin. Doing it with the help of the detective who had rescued her and her four friends so long ago without even thanking him once for the past ten years was just another.

You couldn't blame her fully, though; after all, he was just an apparition she barely encountered. That, and only that.

Now all Ruka could do was return back home _alone_. To no one. Nothing. With so much to explain.

But who would she explain it to?

* * *

><p>The two-story house seemed smaller than usual as she stepped out of the trolley, remembering how long it had been since she'd last paid a visit to the Asou's. A kind family they were, back when she was a small child. They seemed quite strong-willed and perhaps even hard-headed, if whatever her mind told her was correct.<p>

Oh yes, she was correct. Misaki was a perfect example of their signature characteristics. But maybe if she wasn't so stubborn, she would still be here.

Besides, some things were best kept unknown and forgotten. It was too late, though.

Ruka positioned herself a few feet away from the door, tapping lightly as she studied the detail of the handcrafted embroidery hanging just below the peephole. A beautiful piece of work it was, the way it looked so simple and full of pastel. The story it seemed to tell, though - it appeared to be weaved excellently into a very subtle pattern. Oh, how hard it was to actually figure out what the embroidery was trying to say, unfortunately. She didn't have time to think about it thoroughly, for she still had things to do after having a possibly emotional discussion with Misaki's mother.

She lifted her eyes from the temporary gaze down below, only to find a nearly middle-aged woman at the same height she normally stood at. Misaki's mother dressed similarly to Ruka's late mother, only her hair was in a rather stylish bob that was sophisticated for a woman her age; it was almost like Misaki's hairstyle, except hers had less volume yet a more natural look to it. The teenage girl bowed her head with great respect and smiled a small, sympathetic smile. Asou didn't seem to catch on, though.

"Ruka? I didn't expect any visitors today... but come in, if you must." The woman gave a kind smile, bowing her head slightly as she studied the flower ornament in Ruka's golden brown locks. Her hand stretched out slowly to touch the petals that looked so real, yet not as delicate as a real blossom. A sudden wave of anxiety suddenly washed over her, and the expression on her face changed from slight bliss to a saddening gloom.

The seventeen-year-old inhaled sharply and exhaled gently, reaching for Asou's fragile hand. She waited for her to speak, but all they stood in was complete silence. Even the surroundings didn't make such boisterous noise.

After a few moments, Asou looked away from her and shut her eyes, gripping tightly onto Ruka's forearm. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but the only thing the teenager could hear was a low whimper made deep down in her throat. The look on her mother's face was similar to Misaki's worried expression, Ruka was almost convinced she was looking at Misaki herself.

Before she let Asou make any more noise, the words that slipped out of Ruka's mouth carelessly were, "Do you happen to have a sixth sense, Asou-sama?" A gulp followed not too long after that, and she regretted it quickly as soon as Asou looked at her with a surprisingly fierce glare and tightened her grip onto her wrist. The look in her eyes gradually softened, and the blood could circulate normally in Ruka's wrist once again. Asou took a breath and paused, mumbling something Ruka could not fully understand. The only words she could make out were "disappearance" and "passed on".

"Misao and Misaki," she said at last, a gasp fluttering from her pale lips as she placed her gaze on Ruka's hair accessory. "They're both gone."

"Asou-sama…" Ruka cried, grasping onto the woman's wrists as she watched her close her eyes once again. She was surprised no tears had spilled from her eyes yet, but she was almost certain Asou was about to. "I-"

"There was a time," Asou began, leading Ruka inside the heated, cozy home they had owned for practically Misaki's whole life. They placed themselves on the ivory white couch, then Asou continued. "...when I sat those two down on this same couch and told them something so very vital. Convincing them to be careful whenever they went out somewhere was difficult, Ruka-chan. Very, very difficult. They had so much curiosity bursting out the seams, just like their father. It always worried me how curiosity would kill the cat someday, and now my heart aches as not only a mother, but someone who wanted to be respected and listened to for once." The woman grew pale, her sharp inhale soon followed by silent cries. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't encouraged them so much to grasp onto the world around them-"

"But it's not your fault," Ruka interrupted. "Her curiosity and determination led her to disappearing so suddenly, Asou-sama. Don't put yourself down for something you didn't decide to do. It was Misaki's decision, and I'm sure Misao-kun's curiosity led him to his disappearance as well..." She drifted off, afraid that she had said too much.

Asou looked at Ruka in awe, surprised at the way she had answered her with such confidence and defense. She gulped, straightening her position before she spoke once again. "My children," she said soothingly, as if she were singing a lullaby. She soon started to hum a distinct melody Ruka was unfamiliar of. But it didn't matter; Ruka liked it. It reminded her so much of her own mother and the song she had taught her with painstaking effort. Oh, how she missed it so.

"Ruka-chan," Asou muttered, staring blankly ahead at the small bookcase that stood across the couch they were sitting upon. "Oh, Ruka-chan." The girl's unnaturally hazel eyes darted to the sight of the woman's hand gripping onto hers once again as she waited for her to continue.

"Regardless of what wrong a child does, forgive them with a loving heart and open arms."

Ruka didn't know exactly why Asou was telling her this so suddenly. Nonetheless, she kept it in her mind, just in case she needed those words someday...

Their silence was interrupted with a tapping at the door. Both of their heads turned towards the door, and just outside the window was the shape of a tall teenage girl with a rather ragged black bob of hair, loose strands sticking out everywhere. Her clothes were withered and torn, and she was massaging the sole of her right foot, for it ached greatly after supposedly running around in high heels...

That's when Asou knew. And when Asou knew, she ran. And when Asou ran, she smiled. She cried. Her worry was too great for words to express, but it didn't stop her from letting a little happiness join in.

As soon as she opened the door, she could hear Misaki say, "Sakuya, the island, the festival... I remember it all now. Haibara. Ayako, Madoka... Defiance. They're all on the island now." A satisfied smile crept onto her face, and she held her daughter ever so close to her. Misaki held her, too, and when they let go, their hands were entwined, together at last. Ruka watched all of this, and she couldn't help but smile, too. Even if she wouldn't be able to do that with her own mother, at least she would have an idea of the joy a mother and daughter could really have, regardless of the situation.

Perhaps it was alright for some things to be learned and discovered.


End file.
